


Cereal Killers

by XWingKC



Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cereal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: A S/J short about Fruit Loops
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677553
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Cereal Killers

Sam and Teal’c were eating breakfast before her briefing in an hour. This was a presentation by Sam about the similarities and effects of solar flares in other parts of the galaxy. Jack was sure to not understand a thing, she thought. But, at least he'd be in the room.

Almost on cue with her thoughts, Jack walked in the commissary looking for food. He looked in his normal breakfast location, and came out with only coffee and a banana. He scanned the room looking for anyone he knew. His eyes fell on Teal’c and Sam.

“Hey guys,” he said, sitting down at their table. “Damn Fruit Loops are out again. These Airmen are like cereal killers,” he said with a grin, impressed with his metaphor. 

“Hang on sir, I’ll be right back,” Sam said, getting up from the table. Jack looked at Teal’c. 

“What was that about?” Jack asked Teal’c.

“I am uncertain, O’Neill.”

Sam was back within five minutes, and placed an entire box of Fruit Loops, a bowl, and a small carton of milk in front of Jack.

“There you go, sir.”

“Carter, why do you have an entire box of Fruit Loops at work?” Jack asked her.

“I have one on hand for you in case they run out. Plus, if you eat breakfast, you may just pay attention to me in an hour,” she said smiling at him.

“It may take more than Fruit Loops, Major,” Jack said laughing. 

“Indeed, ” Teal’c raised an eyebrow at Jack. 

Sam smiled at the comment, and knew no matter what Jack ate, he really wasn’t going to pay attention to the brief at all. But, at least he’d be in the room.


End file.
